Jed l'aveugle
by Audrielle-san
Summary: "- Nick, comment savoir si l'on est amoureux?" Jedediah n'en revenait pas: Octavius était amoureux de quelqu'un, et il ne savait pas ce qui était pire: le fait en lui-même ou le fait qu'il n'avait rien vu. Non en fait le pire était peut-être que le romain ne lui avait rien dit de cet amour. Ça lui aurait au moins permis d'arrêter de se bercer d'illusions.


**Nda:** Et voilà un troisième OS sur ce fandom! Cette fois-ci il est relativement long, ce qui n'était pas vraiment prévu x). Je suis partie un peu loin du thème d'ailleurs...

Cet OS a été écrit dans le cadre de la nuit du FoF de décembre 2015 en 3 h sur le thème "Option", même si on ne le retrouve que vaguement x).  
Cette fois-ci le ship Octavius/Jedediah est clairement établis, j'espère que ça ne fera fuir personne.

 **Bonne lecture!**

* * *

 **\- Nick, comment savoir si l'on est amoureux de quelqu'un?**

Jedediah se figea en entendant ces mots, et recula de quelques pas pour être caché par le mur. Il était en train de chercher Octavius et l'avait enfin trouvé au bureau d'accueil en train de parler avec Nick, et allait les rejoindre quand il entendit le romain. Il savait que ce qu'il faisait était mal, mais il ne put s'empêcher d'espionner la discussion. Le brun ne lui avait jamais parler d'un quelconque intérêt amoureux, et il en était un peu vexé.

Il se pencha pour voir les deux amis, prenant tout de même garde à ne pas être vu.

Nick, qui avait pris un air surpris à la soudaine question du légionnaire, eut finalement un sourire amusé et attendri.

 **\- Il n'y a pas vraiment de moyen universel d'être sûr. Mais je suppose qu'il y a un moment où on regarde la personne et soudainement on pense "Mon Dieu qu'est-ce que je l'aime" ou quelque chose comme ça.** Il ricana. **Ça t'est déjà arrivé?**

Octavius fut pensif pendant de longues secondes, avant de finalement soupirer.

 **\- Je crois que oui. Peut-être pas exactement en ces termes mais oui, quelque chose de similaire.**

Nick sourit de nouveau en croisant ses bras sur le bureau et en posant son menton dessus.

 **\- Si tu veux mon avis, ça crève les yeux que tu es amoureux de lui.  
**  
Le romain eut un air affolé, avant de se reprendre et de soupirer à nouveau en s'asseyant sur le bord du bureau.

 **\- C'est si évident que cela?**

 **\- Je crois qu'il n'y a que lui qui ne s'en ai pas aperçu, je suis sûr que même les hommes des cavernes ont deviné.**

L'homme miniature cacha son visage dans ses mains, marmonnant un vague " **Par Jupiter** ". Finalement il releva la tête et contempla le vide avant de lâcher dans un souffle:  
 **  
\- Qu'est-ce que je suis censé faire maintenant?**

 **\- Le lui dire bien sûr.**

Cette fois-ci le visage d'Octavius n'exprima qu'une pure angoisse.

 **\- Si je fais cela, il ne voudra plus jamais m'adresser la parole! Je refuse de ruiner la relation que nous avons construite, je ne peux pas-**

 **\- Et, relax!** Le coupa l'adolescent. **Tu n'es pas obligé bien sûr, mais je trouve ça dommage que tu ne tentes pas ta chance.**

 **\- … Parce que tu penses que j'ai une chance?**

L'espoir dans sa voix serra le cœur de Jed. Mais ce fut les derniers mots de Nick qui l'achevèrent et le firent partir en courant.

 **\- Sans l'ombre d'un doute.**

 **o*o*o*o*o**

Jedediah ne s'arrêta de courir qu'en arrivant en bas de son diorama. Essoufflé, il s'assit dos au mur et passa ses mains sur son visage. Il n'en revenait toujours pas.

Octavius était amoureux de quelqu'un, et il ne savait pas ce qui était pire: le fait en lui-même ou le fait qu'il n'avait rien vu. Pourtant selon Gigantor Junior, c'était impossible à louper. Il avait du être rendu trop aveugle par ses propres sentiments pour voir ceux du romain.

Il eut un rire sans joie, se moquant de lui-même. L'idée que son ami puisse aimer quelqu'un ne lui avait même pas effleuré l'esprit, quel imbécile.

Il n'avait rien fait, se contentant de la relation qu'ils partageaient. Ils étaient quasiment inséparables, et il pensait être la personne la plus importante pour Octavius, et ça lui suffisait. Mais apparemment, il s'était trompé.

Le pire était peut-être qu'il ne lui avait rien dit de cet amour. Ça lui aurait au moins permis d'arrêter de se bercer d'illusions.

Il réalisa que s'il restait là, le romain finirait sûrement par le voir, et viendrais lui parler. Et il n'était absolument pas prêt à l'affronter.

Il se dépêcha de remonter chez lui et partit s'enfermer dans sa tente, où il passa le reste de la nuit.

 **o*o*o*o*o**

Ça faisait maintenant une semaine qu'il évitait Octavius, combien même agir aussi lâchement le dégoûtait. Mais rien que d'imaginer devoir lui faire face le rendait malade.

Il avait essayé d'oublier cette conversation, en vain. Maintenant qu'il avait dépassé l'incrédulité, il ne pouvait cesser de se demander: Qui pouvait bien être cette personne qui avait ravis le cœur de _son_ partenaire? Il savait que c'était un homme, ce qui était déjà un indice en soit.

Il avait passé les options en revu, allant de la plus crédible à la plus... improbable (et dérangeante).

Il avait finalement réduit ces options: Il s'agissait très certainement d'un autre homme miniature venant de son diorama ou du sien, mais il y avait aussi la possibilité que ça soit un des géants, ce qui laissait peu de suspects: Nick, Larry, Ahkmenrah, et Lancelot. Il pouvait rayer Nick de la liste, puisque c'était à lui qu'il avait demandé conseil. Après réflexion, il enleva aussi Larry, Nick aurait réagi autrement s'il avait su que le brun était amoureux de son père. Ahkmenrah était un peu jeune, du moins dans son apparence, c'est pourquoi après hésitation il l'exclut aussi.

Restait donc deux options: un autre miniature, ou Lancelot. À la limite, il préférerait que ça soit la première option puisqu'il ne pouvait pas supporter le chevalier. Mais c'était une possibilité, vu comme Octavius parlait toujours de ses "beaux yeux bleus comme l'océan", son "harmonieux visage", et gnagnagna...

Dans tous les cas, il allait mal et avait des difficultés à se faire à l'idée qu'Octavius était amoureux. Mais il devait surmonter tout ça, parce que plus que tout autre chose le romain lui manquait énormément. S'il devait marcher sur ses sentiments pour garder l'amitié du soldat, il le ferait. Il lui fallait juste un peu de temps...

Malheureusement, le légionnaire n'était pas de cet avis. En effet, il avait d'abord été surpris par la soudaine distance établie par le cow-boy, puis triste. Mais maintenant, il était furieux. Non seulement son meilleur ami l'évitait, mais en plus il le faisait sans lui donner l'ombre d'une explication. Mais par Mars, Neptune et Jupiter, on ne se débarrassait pas comme ça d'Octavius!

Il finit par demander de l'aide à Nick, qui se fit une joie de mettre en place un plan. Enfin, plan était un grand: il allait simplement trouver Jed, l'attraper et l'emmener dans un endroit tranquille et en hauteur où l'attendrait de pied ferme le brun, avec aucune possibilité de fuite cette fois-ci.

Et le plan fut un immense succès, malgré les fortes protestations et menaces de Jedediah.

Nick laissa immédiatement les deux hommes seuls, mais il fallut de longues minutes avant qu'une réelle conversation commence.  
Le blond jura pendant un moment, tandis que son ancien ennemi l'observait. Il finit par se taire et s'assit au sol de la manière la plus agressive possible (en se faisant bien mal au passage).

Octavius ne put s'empêcher de rire, amusé par la moue boudeuse de son ami. Sa colère semblait s'être envolé, ne laissant place qu'à une légère exaspération. Il n'y avait rien à faire, il ne pouvait pas en vouloir à Jedediah, pas quand il se comportait de cette manière.

Son rire fit se renfrogner encore plus le cow-boy.

 **\- Qu'est-ce qu'il y a de si drôle?  
**

Il réussit à cesser son rire, mais un immense sourire était toujours sur ses lèvres. Jedediah détesta ce sourire pour le faire se ramollir et se transformer en guimauve. Il haïssait quand l'autre souriait comme ça.

Il n'arriva même pas à se convaincre lui-même.

Finalement, le romain s'assit à côté de lui, et décida d'être parfaitement honnête pour une fois. Puisque son ami semblait déterminer à le fuir, il allait au moins lui donner une raison de fuir. Mais avant, il devait comprendre pourquoi il l'évitait, il en allait de sa santé mentale.

 **\- Ton air ronchon est en quelque sorte adorable.**

L'effet fut immédiat: l'autre se tourna vers lui, les yeux ronds comme des soucoupes et un air profondément indigné sur le visage.

 **\- Je ne suis pas adorable!**

Le sourire d'Octavius ne fit que s'agrandir.

 **\- Si tu l'es.**

Jedediah s'étouffa avec sa salive. Nan mais qu'est-ce qu'il lui prenait encore? Il n'avait pas le droit de dire ça et de sourire comme ça, ce n'était pas juste! Il préféra détourner le regard en grommelant, laissant le silence s'installer à nouveau.

Ce fut le soldat qui le brisa, d'une voix soudainement plus sérieuse.

 **\- Jed.**

 **\- Hmm?**

 **\- Regarde-moi.**

Mais bien évidement, il n'en fit rien. Octavius prit donc son courage à deux mains, et attrapa le menton du cow-boy pour tourner lui-même son visage vers lui. Cow-boy qui fut tellement surpris qu'il n'opposa aucune résistance, et qui abandonna définitivement le combat quand il plongea son regard dans les yeux du brun. Face à un tel adversaire c'était perdu d'avance, il ne le savait que trop bien.

Ce fut la voix du commandant qui le ramena à la réalité de l'instant.

 **\- Pourquoi as-tu évité ma compagnie pendant toute cette semaine?**

Il déglutit difficilement, en grande partie à cause de ce qu'il voyait dans le regard de son ami. De la déception, de la tristesse et de l'incompréhension. Comment résister à des yeux pareils? Ce n'était vraiment pas juste.

Il se retrouva à dire la vérité avant même de réfléchir.

 **\- J'ai entendu ta conversation avec Nick. Où tu lui disais que tu étais amoureux.**

Aussitôt Octavius écarquilla les yeux, et lâcha son menton. Cette fois-ci c'est lui qui évita de le regarder et qui se détourna de l'autre. Il ne s'attendait certainement pas à ça.

 **\- Oh.**

Jedediah chercha désespérément quoi dire ensuite. Maintenant qu'ils avaient crevé l'abcès, il voulait obtenir des réponses.

 **\- Pourquoi est-ce que tu ne m'en as pas parlé?** Face au silence, il continua. **Je pensais être ton meilleur ami, et tu ne m'as jamais rien dit.**

Sa voix sonnait amer, mais il ne pouvait pas l'empêcher. Cela fit au moins réagir son partenaire.

 **\- Bien sûr que tu es mon meilleur ami! Mais je ne voulais pas... J'avais peur de ta réaction.**

 **\- Qui c'est?**

Octavius se tourna vers lui, confus au possible. Qu'est-ce que c'était que cette question? Il n'avait pas compris que c'était de lui qu'il avait parlé avec Nick?

 **\- Quoi?** Fut tout ce qu'il put répondre.

Ce qui exaspéra énormément Jedediah, qui se mit à crier.

 **\- Si je suis ton meilleur ami comme tu le prétends, j'ai le droit de savoir!** Il s'énerva encore plus devant l'absence de réponse, et reprit froidement en détachant chaque syllabe: **De qui es-tu amoureux Octavius?**

 **\- Mais de toi évidemment!**

Le silence s'installa, pendant que le visage d'Octavius se figeait d'horreur. Qu'avait-il fait par tous les Dieux? Il aurait pu dire n'importe quoi, inventer n'importe quoi, mais dans la panique de voir son ami s'énerver il avait répondu sans réfléchir.  
De son côté Jedediah avait tout simplement un "bug". Avait-il vraiment entendu ce qu'il avait entendu? Son cœur battait à toute vitesse, tant à cause de son accès de rage que de se venait de dire son partenaire.

 **\- Hein?** Fut la seule chose qu'il put prononcer.

Octavius se leva soudainement, avant de se rendre compte d'une faille de son plan: Jed ne pouvait pas s'enfuir, mais lui non plus! Il s'éloigna donc de quelques pas, tournant le dos au cow-boy, qui se réveilla enfin. Il se leva à son tour, attrapant le bras du soldat pour le tourner face à lui. Il fit tout pour capturer le regard fuyant du légionnaire, et quand enfin il réussit, il demanda d'une voix incrédule et tremblante:

 **\- Octavius, est-ce que tu es amoureux de moi?**

Il ouvrit plusieurs fois la bouche sans que rien n'en sorte. Mais il finit par rendre les armes. Tant à ce que l'autre connaisse la vérité, autant être totalement honnête avec lui et tenter de ne pas ruiner leur relation.

 **\- Oui, tu es celui que j'aime Jedediah. Je pensais que c'était évident et que tu l'avais deviné, mais je me suis trompé. Je suis vraiment désolé, mais s'il te plaît ne met pas fin à notre amitié. Tu es le meilleur ami que je n'ai jamais eut, et rien n'a besoin de changer entre nous. Je refuse de te perdre à cause de mes sen-**

Il fut coupé au milieu de sa phrase, et il mit quelques secondes pour réaliser que c'était parce que Jed l'embrassait.

Jed l'embrassait?

Il se réveilla quand le cow-boy cessa le baiser, à cause de la non-réaction de son compagnon. Il s'apprêtait à prendre la parole mais quoi qu'il allait dire ce fut avaler par les lèvres du romain. Il rendit immédiatement le baiser, qui se fit passionné. Ses mains échouèrent sur les hanches du soldat, tandis que celle d'Octavius s'accrochèrent à ses vêtements dans son dos et qu'ils se collaient l'un à l'autre.

Depuis le temps qu'ils en rêvaient de se baiser.

Ils se séparèrent pour reprendre leur respiration et mettre de l'ordre dans leur pensées. Finalement, le brun lâcha un rire léger qui fit se hausser un sourcil blond.

 **\- C'est juste que je suppose que notre "amitié" est belle et bien finit finalement.**

Le sourire de Jedediah s'agrandit, ce qui fit rater quelques battements au cœur de son partenaire.

Il s'approcha de lui, collant leur front ensemble, et murmura contre ses lèvres: " **Idiot** ", avant de l'embrasser à nouveau.

Entre deux baisers, le cow-boy fini par lui avouer: " **Au cas où ce ne serait pas assez clair, je t'aime aussi** ".

* * *

Voilà, c'est fini! Une petite review, un avis positif ou négatif à donner? N'hésitez pas!


End file.
